Megan Hollingshead
|birthplace = New York, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1993-present |status = Active |website = Megan Hollingshead |agent = AVO Talent Agency }}Megan T. D. Hollingshead (born September 22, 1968 in New York) is an American theatre and voice actress. She is best known for her roles as Nurse Joy in Pokémon, Mai Valentine in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Shizune in Naruto, Caster in Fate/stay night, Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach, and Re-l Mayer in Ergo Proxy. Career Best known for her anime dubbing work, Megan's most famous roles include Nurse Joy and Cassidy in the first 6 seasons of the Pokémon anime series and Mai Valentine in the first 3 seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh!. She also lent her voice to the Enix role-playing game series Valkyrie Profile as Lenneth. In 2004, During the start of Pokémon's 7th season, she left New York City to relocate to her current residence in Los Angeles, California and continue her voice acting career, voicing characters such as Shizune in Naruto and Naruto Shippūden, Rangiku Matsumoto and Nemu Kurotsuchi in Bleach, Hilda in Eureka Seven, Villetta Nu in the Code Geass series, and Re-l Mayer in Ergo Proxy. Megan's theatre résumé is as extensive, if less so, with roles in performances of The Duchess of Malfi, Baptizing Adam, Spacegrrrls, and Vinegar Tom, to name but a few. Megan studied acting at the William Esper Studio, and is a founding member of the Adirondack Theatre Festival. She serves as a yoga instructor in her spare time. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Megumi Iruma Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Receptionist (ep. 6), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Marianne (ep. 77) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Rie Goto (ep. 4), Akiko Yanagi (ep. 6), Mikan Shiratori (ep. 7), Derella (ep. 7), Angry Mother (ep. 10), Hiromi Matsuno (ep. 21), Babu (ep. 21), Masked Woman (ep. 22), Grape (ep. 24) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Mikan Shiratori (ep. 48), Garoben (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Nurse Joy, Cassidy, Lily, Ghost of Maiden's Peak (ep. 20), Duplica (ep. 36), Yas Gym Recruit (ep. 40), James' Mother (ep. 46), Stella (ep. 62), Sonrisa (ep. 135), Judge #3 (ep. 135), Whitney (eps. 158-159), Marie (ep. 162), Dr. Anna (ep. 165), Tamao (eps. 183 & 226), Mary (ep. 246), Clair (eps. 250-254) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Mai Valentine (eps. 1-144), Synthetic Voice (eps. 9-10) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Rose Marinade *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Sharona, Jenny Tao, Ran Tao *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Shizune, Tonton, Yoshino Nara, Uruchi Uchiha, Sexy Proprietress (ep. 137), Servant A (ep. 192) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Nurse Joy (eps. 1-42), Caroline (ep. 3), Janet (ep. 13) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Trixie, Photo Pat *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Kosuke Anayama, Antera *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Scarlet Garcia, Wendy (ep. 9), Julia (ep. 20) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Emilou Apache, Momone, Female Squad 6 Member (ep. 27), Kaname's Friend (ep. 53), Tosen's Friend (ep. 290), Michel Fan D (ep. 311), Woman (ep. 317), Daughter (ep. 342) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Teresa (ep. 2), Michelle (ep. 6), Danglars House Maid #1 (ep. 6) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Female Robot (ep. 12), PA Voice (ep. 12), Air Car (ep. 13) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Woman #1 (ep. 18), Sara (eps. 20-21), Additional Voices *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Bonnie C. *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Judy Ballasteros, Skylark Coach (ep. 19) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Villetta Nu, Additional Voices *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Re-l Mayer *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Bedivere (ep. 24) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Saya Shindo *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Adiane *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Shizune, Tonton, Yoshino Nara, Natsu Hyuga, News Reporter (ep. 10), Sari (ep. 31), Hot Springs Girl (ep. 36), Tamaki (ep. 121), Beautiful Woman (ep. 127), Waitress (ep. 129), Flashback Voice #5 (ep. 175), Waterfall Ninja #3 (ep. 178), Stone Ninja (ep. 190), Leaf Village Woman (ep. 220), Leaf Village Girl (ep. 281), Komushi's Mother (ep. 319), Woman B (eps. 418-419), Woman (ep. 427) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Villetta Nu *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Brown-Haired Ganguro Girl, Mairu Orihara (ep. 8) *''Hero Mask'' (2018-2019) - Julia Hurst OVAs & Specials *''Virgin Fleet'' (1998) - Satsuki Yukimizawa *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Luka Carson Anime Films *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Shinobu Nagumo (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Shinobu Nagumo, Susan Rose (Bandai Dub) *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Nurse Joy *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Annie *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Diane *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Ranke *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices External Links *Megan Hollingshead at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Megan Hollingshead on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze